He saved her, from herself
by purple.is.totally.awesome
Summary: What if Hermione changed, a lot, what if she became so distructive, that a certain blonde would have to save her, from herself.


**Hermione Granger was sick, tired and all around BORED of being 'lil miss know-it-all' so at the start of her summer holidays after her sixth year at Hogwarts, Hermione decided she was going to change so much that even her best friends Ron and Harry wouldn't recognise her. She was going to stop being a girl who guys only talk to her for homework advice. Thing is, Hermione didn't know how to change this much, or act different to how she knew, but she had an idea who would. When Hermione went to a muggle primary, her best friend was a sweet, smart young girl much like Hermione, her name was Melanie, Hermione decided she could help since she did change, she became a 'bad girl' to put it lightly. So a few days into the holidays, Hermione phoned up Melanie and she was more than happy to help with her physical and emotional make-over. They agreed to meet in London at 11am for some serious shopping. As Hermione waited for Mel (as she insisted she be called) to arrive she could hear her intense heart beat pounding in her chest from nerves, she had never done anything like this before, it could turn out a total disaster. Hermione finally spotted Melanie after about 20minutes, and she realised why she had been late, and it impressed her slightly. Melanie had stopped to snog the face off some guy, she eventually stopped, fixed her lipgloss and started walking over to where Hermione was standing. She was wearing a pair of very small and tight black shorts, a blood red boob tube and black knee high boots, an outfit Hermione would never of dreamed of wearing, her hair has dark purple, short and spiky, she had dark full eye shadow with a lot of eye liner, she wore a lot of foundation which matched her perfectly, with no orange lines, and a shiny red lipgloss. Once she reached Hermione, she embraced her in a friendly hug.**

**"omfg Mi, you look FANTASTIC, when you said you became a book-worm i figured this would be hard to do, i was wrong!"**

**"hardly fantastic, don't nearly compare to you Mel" Hermione replied earnestly. **

**"trust me babe, when I'm done with you, no one will compare, you will be a completely new woman" with this said, they got to work, only stopping for a quick lunch. They went to many different shops, buying clothes Hermione considered to be a bit too revealing, but refused to say a word against it as she knew Melanie knew what she was doing, they bought shoes, bags, and jewellery to go with the many knew clothes, Melanie even convinced Hermione to steal some of it, after a long argument of how it was wrong and against the law. After the clothes were done, it came the makeup, they got so many different things Hermione couldn't keep up. Once everything else was complete, Melanie took Hermione too get her hair done to complete her new look. She got her hair straightened with extensions put in, she got it all layered, and feathered, and reminded Hermione constantly that she would have to back comb it, she then got it dyed cosmic blue to finish it off. **

**At about 4 O'clock they went back to Hermione's house to start the official make over. Melanie worked hard with a look of total concentration on her face which scared Hermione. Finally the make over was complete, Hermione stood two inches taller in her ankle boots, she wore a pair of very tight black skinny jeans and a blue halter boob tube, her make up was a lot like Melanie's but she had pink lipgloss on, the white bow in her hair completed the look. Hermione's parents were surprisingly calm about the new look, even when Melanie mentioned they were going for tongue and navel piercings tomorrow, and maybe a tattoo each. After a light dinner, the made there way back up to Hermione's room to talk about other changes which could be made, however Hermione wasn't expecting what had been suggested.**

**"You want me to take up smoking?" Hermione screeched, "why?"**

**"because Mi, you said you wanted to be a bad girl, this is what we do, we smoke, we drink, we do drugs" Melanie replied calmly.**

**"DRUGS? you have to be freaking kidding"**

**"Mi, you need to trust me babe, your a teenager, this is what we do, its nature, your MEANT to try these things" she responded convincingly.**

**"okay fine, for the rest of the summer, i will try these things with you, we will go out and get drunk, smoke and take drugs, i will even sleep with random guys if you say so, i am under your total control, by the end of these summer holidays, i will be just like you".**

**For the next 7 weeks Hermione did Everything Melanie said she should, she really did become just like her, and eventually the time came when Hermione had to leave her new best friend and return to Hogwarts. For her first day back, Hermione decided to have her hair and makeup the way it was the day Mel first did it, down to the white bow. She wore black five inch knee high boots, a very short black mini skirt, placed so you could see some of her thong, and a dark blue boob tube to show off her new navel piercing and purple butterfly tattoo on her lower back. She said goodbye to Mel and her parents outside the train station so Mel couldn't notice her disappearing into a wall. Once on platform 9 and 3/4 Hermione got a couple of the third years to go find the compartment with Ron and Harry's things in it and put her trunks with theres, she then sparked up a fag and took a deep inhale before starting to look for people, she got many long looks, no one seemed to know who she was, which she loved.**

**Harry Potter stood with his arm draped over his girlfriend Ginny's shoulders, standing next to one of his best friends Ron, and his twin brothers Fred and George who were coming back to school for the year to retake there N.E.W.T.S, Harry was starting to get concerned about the missing member of there little gang, "guys, shouldn't Hermione be here by now, she usually gets here before all of us"**

**Before anyone could reply to Harry, the twins had spotted something they seemed to like, "who"**

**"is"**

**"that" they said one at time, there mouths wide open, along with there eyes, the whole little gang turned to where they were looking, and all jaws dropped, even Ginny's they stood looking at the hottest girl they had even seen, she was so good looking, there first thought was if she was a vela. In front of them stood a tall, long haired, sexy girl, in really small clothing, who was taking a last inhale of a fag.**

**"hey guys" the mystery woman spoke as dropped the fag and stood on it with her boot. **

**"uh not to be rude, but do we know you?" Ginny was the only one able to speak.**

**"Gin!" the woman screeched, "its me, Hermione, well its Mi now"**

**Thats when the four boys came to senses and realised the person making there trousers shrink was in fact Hermione Granger: book-worm. Harry was the first able to speak, "O.M.G Hermione, you've... changed"**

**"no shit" she responded in a totally un-hermione fashion, "decided i wanted a new look for seventh year, and like i said, its Mi now"**

**Just then the train whistle went and they all quickly hoped onto the train and made there way to their compartment and sat down as the train started moving, getting faster and faster till it reached its steady speed. Fred decided to break the silence, "well Herm- sorry Mi, you look bloody sexy!"**

**"thanks freddy, you don't look so bad yourself" Hermione said in a soothing, sexy voice.**

**Hermione then opened a window and took out another fag, lit it, then took a drag. Thats when Ron chimed in, "HERMIONE! when did you start smoking?"**

**"Its Mi Ronald, and the same time i changed my look, got all the piercings and the tattoo" She snapped.**

**"thats another thing, why would you want to do that to your body" he replied worriedly**

**"we think the piercings and tattoo look great" Fred and George stated simultaneously.**

**"me too" Ginny added with Harry nodding next to her.**

**"thanks guys" Hermione said winking at the twins.**

**Hermione then took a last inhale of her fag and threw it out the window, she then got up and left to go the bathroom to fix her makeup. After about half an hour she started making her way back when she heard a familiar voice behind her "well hello sexy" **

**Hermione turned around, it was Draco Malfoy, he didn't seem to recognise her, which was good, as Hermione was up for playing games with the boy who tortured her for years, "what do you want?"**

**"you"**

**"I'm yours" Hermione knew it would go like this, her plan was letting it happen, then seeing the look on his face when he finds out who she is.**

**He put his arm around her shoulders and guided her to his compartment and kicked everyone in it out. He then started to kiss her, undress her, as she kissed him, and undressed him, once both naked, Draco just stood staring at her body, she then lay down on the seat and pulled him on top of her and they had the best sex of both there lives. Once it was over Hermione got dressed quickly and headed for the door, when Draco asked "whats your name?"**

**"Hermione Granger" she said before leaving, not bothering to see the priceless look on his face. She then went back to her own compartment "sorry i took so i long, came across Draco on my way way"**

**"ooh what happened?" Ron said obviously hoping Hermione cursed him or hit him.**

**"we had sex in his compartment" Hermione said calming whilst taking her seat.**

**"YOU DID WHAT!" came the screams of equally stunned people.**

**".., fuck sake, do i have to spell everything out"**

**"god hermione, we knew you changed your look, didn't think you would become such a slut, no offence" Ginny said shocked.**

**"none taken chick, this is who i am now, deal with it, don't like it, don't be friends with me"**

**"we aren't saying we don't want to be friends Hermione" Harry stated. **

**"its Mi" Hermione said annoyed "but thanks anyway babes, so anyway, i say we have a party tonight, a welcome back thing, Fred, George, I'm sure you can go out and get us some alcohol.**

**"sure" they said together.**

**The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful, so was the feast if you don't count everyone being extremely surprised by Hermione's new look when she went up to accept her Head Girl badge with Draco getting his Head Boy badge, at first he didn't look happy, but when walking down he gave hermione a wink.**

**Hermione was extremely disappointed when no one joined in her welcome back party, even Fred and George didn't end up drinking, it was just Hermione getting wasted alone, she waited till everyone else was in bed before starting on her drugs.**

**Hermione was really hungover the next morning, but it was a feeling she was used to. She put on her uniform (after modifying it to be a tighter fit, and made her skirt shorter) she went to her meeting in Dumbledore's office, Draco was sitting a chair awkwardly when Hermione walked he didn't bother to turn around, she took the seat next to him and waited for her professor to begin. "ah, how it only seems like yesterday you two were sorted, and now you sit before me the head girl and boy, congratulations to you both. Now we've decided, if you want you may have your own common room, to share, you will each have your own room and a door to your house common room in your own rooms, you do not have to take the room, its your choice"**

**"i don't mind sharing if he doesn't"**

**"and i don't mind if she doesn't"**

**"wonderful, wonderful! right well follow me then." he got up and left the dorm, they got up and followed him, he walked out and kept walking until he reached a portrait of all four founders of the school. "well this is it, ill let you set a password you both agree on and let you explore your new home, your things have been moved here." and with that said, he left.**

**"so whats the password going to be Granger"**

**"how about 'train compartments' Malfoy"**

**"perfect"**

**"well then... let the fun begin" **


End file.
